The 4B Tenant Meeting
by empty-the-sky
Summary: Sheldon is no longer the president of the tenants' association so he can't hold a monthly meeting in the shower and invite Amy, right? Took place after The Tenant Disassociation.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **After the latest episode, I just couldn't help myself but to write my version of the shower meeting.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise we would already see the shower meeting on screen.**

* * *

Sheldon had been lying awake on the bed for almost an hour. He looked at his watch. Amy would be awake anytime soon yet he still had not solved the problem that was been on his mind. Just as he suspected, Amy stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning, Cuddles," she said sleepily.

Sheldon had told her many times to not call him that but looking at her with her messy hair and that cute expression, he decided to ignore it. Although he promised himself that he would reminded her should she called her Cuddles again, a promise that he had violated many times.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" he could not help but smile. She did look cute.

"Perfect. You?" she replied.

"It was... alright," he said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Her tone sounded concerned and her hand absentmindedly rubbing his forearm, a gesture that she always did every time she felt Sheldon distress.

"Well, it's the first Saturday of the month."

"So?" she frowned.

"I know that you don't have the eidetic memory like I do but you must have remembered that last month, when I was still the president of the tenants' association, I promised you that you are welcomed to attend the next monthly meeting in the shower," he said.

"Oh, I do remember. That was why I voted for you." She chuckled.

"I know that. And I don't like the feeling that I was using some kind of ruse to buy your vote. I almost panicked to hand the position to Leonard lest you leave me if I'm no longer the most important person in this building."

"Sheldon, that is silly. I love the man not the office," she said softly. Her hand rubbing his cheek now.

Sheldon closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Amy's hand on his face. "Yeah, there's no way you'd fall for someone as tedious as Leonard."

Amy rolled her eyes. "See? There's nothing to worry about," she said starting to get up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sheldon asked.

"To the kitchen, to make coffee. Just like I always do every morning."

Sheldon sighed. Amy was hooked on coffee and it was due to Penny's influence. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I invited you to the next tenants' association meeting in the shower yet I'm no longer the president so I can't call the meeting."

"We can just have shower together if you want," she said unsure.

"But I promised a _meeting_ in the shower."

"O..kay. How about we hold our own tenant meeting?" she suggested. Sheldon opened his mouth to argue but Amy interrupted him. "Let's call it the 4B Tenant Meeting. We can discuss about our complaint and other necessary matters concerning living together in this apartment, such as groceries and who picks tonight's movie."

"We do that all the time."

"Not in the shower."

Sheldon thought it was not a bad idea. He could finally fulfill his promise to Amy. No longer feeling guilty. "Very well. Should we get ready?" he said getting up.

"Right now?"

"Yes, it's my bathroom schedule anyway. Two birds, one stone."

* * *

Sheldon turned the shower on and adjusted the tap to find the perfect temperature. When he turned around, Amy was unbuttoning her night gown. He paid attention to her little fingers fiddling with the buttons one by one and then shrugged it off of her body. And there she stood, only in her pink cotton underwear. It was not a fancy one with lace and stuff, but it sure looked cute on her.

Amy was hooking her fingers on the band of her underwear to take it off when she asked, "Sheldon? Aren't you going to take off your clothes as well?"

"O-oh, yes," he replied. He suddenly felt nervous. His mind had a second thought while his hands were busy taking off the pajamas. Why did he insist on showering together when he could barely control himself seeing Amy change? He almost attacked Amy and took her on the wall one time when he saw Amy getting ready in the bedroom for dinner with Leonard and Penny. Since then, he always waited for Amy in the living room.

When he was done, he realized that Amy was looking at him, clearly enjoying the view. Sheldon could say the same. He gulped. _In for a penny_ , he thought then offered his hand to guide Amy to the bathtub.

* * *

Sheldon was trying really hard, and failing miserably, to look at Amy's eyes the whole time he talked.

"So, Amy, I believe that in the future, the laundry task should be done by me, especially since I always make sure to separate the laundry by the colors and use the exact measure of detergent and…." Sheldon's voice trailed off when Amy began washing her hair.

She did not try to seduce him, she was simply trying to take a shower. But Sheldon's eyes bugged out following the trail of water from her hair down to her neck, her breast, her belly, then her private part. He instinctively licked his lips. Amy massaged her head with the shampoo, causing her back to arch. Sheldon could not help it anymore.

"May I?" he offered.

Amy looked surprised. "Su-sure."

Sheldon guided Amy to turn around then started massaging her scalp. Amy hummed in agreement which excited Sheldon. Still, he finished the job then took the shower head to rinsed her hair. Satisfied, he placed back the shower head.

He then took the bar soap and applied it on her body from behind, started on her belly. When his hands reaching up to her breasts, Amy's hands suddenly gripped her forearms. She was not trying to stop him, she just needed to get a hold on something. Sheldon stepped closer and pressed his chest to her back, no longer care if she felt his excitement. He tentatively massaging her breasts which were slippery because of the soap, causing Amy to moan his name.

He put back the soap and whispered to her ear. "Amy, I want to touch you but I need a verbal consent."

"Yes, yes, please!" Amy almost screamed.

They were standing under the shower. The water rinsed the soap from Amy's body. One of his hand was busy touching and caressing every part of her body while the other was holding her in place. His lips kissing and tasting her ears and neck.

When his hand reached her womanhood, Amy involuntarily spread her legs, giving him access. He explored her folds and Amy moaned louder and grinding her behind to Sheldon's erection. Sheldon groaned and continued his assault. He found the nub that always drove Amy crazy and rubbed it intensely. Amy was practically screaming and Sheldon's arm was starting to get hurt since she squeezed it so tight. Yet, Sheldon did not stop until he felt Amy shuddered in his embrace and screamed his name in orgasm.

Sheldon moved both of his hands to her belly and softly rubbing it. He placed small kisses along her cheek and neck, waiting for Amy to come down.

"Wow," Amy said. her breathing started to get normal.

"I know," he replied smugly. He could not help but feeling proud for making Amy screamed like that.

"Now that you're done, you can dry yourself and put on clean clothes first," he said trying to disentangled himself from her.

"But you're not done," she said keeping him in place.

"Yes, that's why I told you to go first."

"I can help you," she wiggled her behind on him.

Sheldon held the groan inside. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? I thought you'd like it." She turned around and Sheldon could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Of course, I will like it. No, I would _love_ it. So much so that I won't be able to control myself."

"I don't mind."

"I do! It's dangerous, Amy. Do you know the death rate due to accidents in the bathroom?"

Amy chuckled. Of course, that was what made Sheldon hesitate. "Why don't you finish showering and I will wait for you in the bedroom to give you... _a hand_." Sheldon was sure Amy looked at his manhood when she said that.

Amy did not wait for his reply. She nonchalantly exited the bathtub and dried herself with a towel but managed to give him a wink before exiting the bathroom.

Sheldon frantically finished showering to join Amy in the bedroom. His previous monthly meeting was never this interesting.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who read and reviewed the previous chapter.**

 **Here, have some more.**

 **This Sheldon might be a little OC but I'm not sure since we have never seen how he behaved during coitus. Should we start a petition? LOL.**

* * *

It was the quickest shower Sheldon Cooper ever had in his entire life.

When he entered the bedroom, Amy was already on the bed waiting for him. Her towel sprawled on the chair and she used the blanket to cover her naked body. Sheldon swallowed hard.

He had carelessly dry himself in the bathroom with a towel which now was wrapped down his waist. He slowly walked towards his side of the bed, not breaking eye contact with Amy the whole time.

"Hi," she greeted seductively.

"Hello," he replied as he slowly sat on the bed.

He moved closer to place a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her smile on his lips before removing himself. They gazed into each other's eyes, he felt himself lost in hers. The atmosphere was different this time, it was sweeter yet still intense.

He lovingly brushed her hair aside. "Are you okay with this."

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes." He smiled. "May I proceed?"

"Please," she said giving him the permission he needed.

* * *

Amy laid her had on Sheldon's chest. They had stayed like that for a couple hours after their intimate activity. The sun was already up yet they both were still naked and enjoying each other's closeness, talked about nothing and everything. Too awake to go back to sleep, but too comfortable to get up. It was Saturday after all.

Sheldon's hand absentmindedly tracing her arm and playing with her tangled hair. He could not believe that they were going to be married in a week.

"Should we get up now?" Amy asked.

"Why? Do you have any plans today?"

"No, but aren't you hungry?"

It was just then Sheldon realized that his stomach growled, it was past his breakfast time. "I am but I don't want to leave the bed."

"Stay here. I'll make you something."

Amy was detaching herself from Sheldon and he suddenly felt cold even though it was almost noon. The glimpse of her naked back did not help. "Wait. We haven't dismissed the meeting."

"Then please do," she said turning to him.

"Not that simple. We have to conclude the summary of the meeting before dismissing it."

Amy sighed. "I'm pretty sure none of us took notes during that _meeting_."

"I don't need to. I have an eidetic memory."

"Fine. But if it's just an excuse to snuggle, I'm going to call you Cuddles in front of the gang."

"It is. Please, don't do that," he quickly replied.

Amy could not help but chuckled. "I won't. I promise," she as she laid back to his embrace.

"Saturday, May 5th. 07:05 meeting called to order," he started. "07:06, president... wait, can I refer myself as president of the 4B Tenants' Association?"

"What should I refer myself as?"

"Mrs. President."

She giggled. "I'm not technically a Mrs. yet."

"You basically are."

"Aww." She placed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Get yourself together, Amy. I need to finish this." He tried to be stern but he could not hide the little grin on his face.

"07:06, president turned on the shower. 07:07, Mrs. President took off her nightgown and president thought she looked radiant."

"Aww, Sheldon," Amy interrupted.

"Hush now, little lady. 07:09, president tried to talk to her about the laundry task but found himself drooling over Mrs. President. 07:10, president offered Mrs. President to wash her hair and thought of kissing and ravishing her the whole time. He managed to control himself… for a while."

When Sheldon did not continue, Amy looked up. "What's wrong?"

"All this talk about our previous activity makes me want to kiss you."

"Then why don't you?"

Sheldon's lips suddenly captured hers. His kiss was deep and eager. He licked her bottom lip asking for access which was granted by Amy. Their tongue exploring each other's as if they had not meet for years even though they just made love two hours ago. Sheldon playfully bit her lower lip before breaking the kiss.

"What have you done to me, Vixen?" he said. He gently pushed her to lay on her back and placing himself carefully on top of her. With their position, Amy clearly could feel his excitement.

"The same thing you do to me, Mister," she said hoarsely.

"That's doctor to you," he said before capturing her lips again.

When her lips felt not enough, Sheldon moved to nibble her ear while one of his hand squeezing her mound. The combination of Sheldon's action caused Amy to moan and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hip, pressing their lower parts.

Sheldon groaned and moved to trail kisses along her neck and clavicle, nibbling and sucking gently not enough to leave a mark.

"Wait," Amy suddenly said.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he pushed himself up.

"I'm fine, you didn't hurt me." She held him in place. "I'm just wondering if we can… change position," she asked shyly.

"Oh. What do you propose?"

Amy guided him to sit and lean on the headboard while she placed herself straddling his lap. "Can we do it like this?" she asked him.

He examined their new position. "Sure. This way I still have access to this," he said brushing his hand to her breast causing Amy to gasp. "And I can do this," he said sucking her nipple hard. Amy moaned, grabbing his hair to keep him in that position. Sheldon kept his action for a moment, sucking and licking the buds on each breast alternately.

Amy pulled his head to capture his lips. Her hand reached to his erection, pumping it up and down. Sheldon growled. "Amy, you need to stop or it'll be over before it started."

Amy stopped his ministration. She got on her knees using Sheldon's shoulders as support then lowered herself slowly. They both moaned when he was finally inside her. Amy started moving herself up and down, still holding on Sheldon.

Sheldon groaned and crashed his lips hungrily to every part of her body he could reach with their position, no longer cared if he left marks. His hands kneaded the flesh of her behind, guiding her to move faster, enough to send her to blissfulness but not so much to cause him to lose himself. He felt Amy's wall clenched and he knew she hit the spot. She screamed his name in orgasm. Her movement started to slow until her knees gave up and she dropped herself on him, pressing her face on his neck. Their nether regions were still joined.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Amy only nodded.

"Good. Get ready for more," he said before flipping her on her back and started to pump frantically.

Amy screamed in ecstasy as her clit was still sensitive from her previous orgasm and it did not take long until she felt another orgasm started to build. Sheldon felt it too. He tried to think of other non-stimulating things while he kept thrusting hard and keeping his quick pace. And until he felt Amy's wall tightened did he finally allow himself to let go. Both of them screamed each other's names as they both rode high.

Sheldon rolled over and laid next to her before pulling her to his chest. They both were too happy to care that they were laying on the bed facing the headboard.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough," he said. He was worried that he had pushed her too hard and hurt her.

"That was the perfect amount of roughness."

"Good." He smiled. "Oh, before I forget," he patted her rear end twice. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

 **That's all folks. I'm sorry for skipping the first coitus scene since I wanted a little Shamy interaction, and by interaction, I mean conversation mind you.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. A review would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
